Archery has been known virtually since the dawn of human history. Many improvements have been made to the components used in archery throughout the ages, even though tenets such as the arrowhead, shaft, and fletchings remain recognizable. The present invention features an arrow system for reducing a kill time of a prey.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.